Mangsa
by cutedimple
Summary: REMAKE. Jaehyun sedang mencari mangsa dan ia menemukan Taeyong/ NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong). NC. PWP. MxM. Mature content. RnR?


_Title_ : Mangsa

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Taeyong Lee

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x Taeyong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. SMUT. NC. PWP. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

* * *

Jaehyun merasakan cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokannya. Rasanya pahit dan tidak terlalu manis tapi lumayan memenuhi rasa laparnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Wajahnya datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat ia melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu menghantam dinding yang kemudian terkulai dengan posisi ganjil di lantai. Jaehyun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya. Ia masih belum kenyang. Setelah sebulan tidak makan ia butuh yang lebih dari ini. Yang lebih enak dan manis.

Yuta yang daritadi duduk di sofa memandangnya. Pemuda lain duduk di bawah, tertidur dengan kepala di pahanya. Itu slave Yuta, Ten. "Sudah kenyang?" tanya Yuta

"Belum, sial, rasanya tidak seenak yang aku bayangkan." gerutu Jaehyun yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Yuta. Jaehyun melirik Ten. Bagian atas tubuh pria kecil itu telanjang, menunjukkan memar dan bekas gigitan Yuta, dari yang terlihat masih baru hingga yang sudah mulai tersamar. Jaehyun mencoba menarik Ten ke pangkuannya dan menciumi lehernya. Perlahan sepasang taring muncul, siap menancap di leher Ten yang masih menutup mata karena lemas.

Tapi Yuta menarik Ten cepat. Lalu memberi Jaehyun tatapan tajam. "Dia milikku!"

"Pelit." Gerutu Jaehyun kesal. Jaehyun berdiri dan menuju pintu diikuti tatapan Yuta.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari makanan lain."

* * *

Taeyong benar-benar menyesal mengikuti saran Hansol untuk pergi malam ini. Padahal tadi dia sudah berniat menolak. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan bar bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya. Berisik. Terlalu banyak orang.

"Ayo turun." Hansol sudah mabuk. Padahal ia hanya menegak satu gelas vodka. Ia turun dari kursi tingginya dan menarik Taeyong untuk berbaur juga menari di lautan manusia.

"Hyung kepalaku pusing,"

"Aku juga―hik!"

Taeyong merutuk si playboy Seo Youngho―Johnny―karena sudah berhasil membuat Hansol patah hati hingga jadi begini. Dengan pasrah dia ditarik Hansol hingga ke tengah lantai dansa.

Taeyong terlihat malas, tapi Hansol menggerakkan tubuhnya semangat saat mendengar music menghentak-hentak. Ia menyeringai lebar menatap Taeyong lalu mengabaikannya tak lama setelah itu. Ia bahkan tertawa saat orang asing mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menari bersamanya. Berakhir dengan remasan pantat dan ciuman panas.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Hansol ditambah alkohol itu bencana. Taeyong sepenuhnya yakin jika besok hyungnya itu akan bangun di hotel sambil menjerit histeris karena telah menghabiskan satu malam lagi dengan orang asing. Taeyong hanya bisa berdoa semoga kali ini lelaki itu tidak akan seperti Johnny yang baru saja mencampaknya.

"Tidak menari?"

Deg.

Tubuh Taeyong menegang saat nafas hangat terasa di sekitar telinganya. Ada sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya saat ini.

"Kau ada di lantai dansa dan yang kau lakukan sedari tadi hanya melamun."

Taeyong menghela nafas sebelum berbalik perlahan. Taeyong mencoba menjauhkan tangan orang itu dari pinggangnya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Taeyong yakin ia sama sekali tidak kenal orang ini. Orang di depannya asing. Dengan wajah tampan dan senyum memikat yang manis.

"Tidak."

Tapi orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menyambar bibir Taeyong. Taeyong melotot dan mendorong dengan refleks. Ia membuka mulut dan hendak protes tapi orang itu sudah lebih dulu menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Ah!"

Taeyong terlonjak saat orang itu meremas keras pantatnya.

Menghisap bibirnya beberapa kali. Menjilat sudut bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu memasukan lidahnya dalam mulutnya, dengan sengaja menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dengan nakal.

"Hmppp…nghhh…"

Taeyong yang awalnya menolak mulai terbuai, ia lemas, membalas ciuman bergairah itu dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Saling menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka yang tahu-tahu sudah menegang saja. Dan beberapa lama mereka melakukannya, berciuman panas sambil merangkul, meraba dan menari di lautan manusia lainnya.

Bagus. Bukan hanya Hansol sepertinya yang akan bangun keesokan hari di kamar hotel dengan orang asing di sampingnya.

* * *

Pria asing itu menuntun Taeyong menaiki tangga dan melalui koridor, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Taeyong sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi penurut begini. Mengikuti orang asing? Itu harusnya dihindari. Terlebih orang ini adalah orang yang telah menciumnya tanpa permisi tadi. Yah, ciumannya memang luar biasa.

"Masuk."

Taeyong masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Rasanya canggung melihat senyum yang orang itu layangkan padanya saat ia berjalan. Taeyong mengamati, ruangan itu cukup mewah. Dengan fasilitas hotel bintang lima. Ini pasti tempat yang bagus untuk memperkosa orang, karena takkan ada jalan keluar. Taeyong yakin seratus persen ruangan ini kedap suara dan tiba-tiba menyesal berjalan masuk.

"Aku Jaehyun,"

Taeyong berbalik, seketika merasa menggigil saat bertemu pandang dengan mata orang itu. Mata hitam yang terlihat berkilau indah namun memberikan kesan misterius. Di tambah senyum manisnya. Taeyong gugup. "Panggil aku Taeyong,"

"Taeyong…" Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dari atas hingga ke bawah. Otaknya seketika membuat satu kata untuk menggambarkan Taeyong. Seksi. Rambut hitam berantakan karena keringat, kulit leher mulus yang menggoda di balik jaket kulit hitamnya, kaki rampingnya yang terbalut jins ketat.

Jaehyun mengunci pintu dan duduk di sofa, membuat isyarat untuk Taeyong duduk juga. Jaehyun menuangkan wine ke dalam dua gelas dan memberikannya satu untuk Taeyong. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengaan ajakanku untuk pergi ke sini," Jaehyun membuat sebuah senyum manis setelah meminum seteguk winenya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Taeyong dan menatapinya dengan tertarik.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," Taeyong hampir tersedak saat alkohol memenuhi mulutnya, seakan membakar lidah dan tenggorokkannya saat ditelan. Dari dekat Jaehyun terlihat sangat tanpan. Kulit seputih porselen, rambut hitam dan pakaian serba hitam. Kemeja hitam dan celana hitam. Taeyong merasa cukup gugup. Dia yakin Jaehyun mungkin berusia sama dengannya dan seorang pengusaha muda.

Sepertinya datang ke sini adalah kesalahan dari awal.

"Jaehyun-ssi, sepertinya aku harus per―"

Taeyong tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Jaehyun memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Jadi saat ia menoleh ia terkejut. Ia seakan terperangkap dalam mata pemuda asing itu. Jari Jaehyun menyentuh dagunya, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Taeyong dan pindah hingga ke bawah, mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Taeyong, kau tahu?" Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan merintih pelan saat jari-jari tangan Jaehyun yang lain mulai membelai paha bagian dalamnya. Memberikan belaian seduktif hingga pangkal pahanya berulang-ulang. Taeyong merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tertarik padamu," lanjut Jaehyun, ia tersenyum manis dan membimbing Taeyong melepas jaket kulit hitamnya. Menyisakan sebuah kaos putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuh Taeyong. "Dan aku juga yakin kau tertarik padaku."

"A-ah…" mulut Taeyong terbuka, ia terengah dengan mata tertutup, berkonsentrasi pada sentuhan tangan Jaehyun yang kini sudah mengusap barang pribadinya dari balik celana. Taeyong mendesis saat tangan Jaehyun mengusap bibir bawahnya dan membuat bibir mereka menyatu dengan hisapan pelan. Taeyong sudah sepenuhnya bersandar ke sofa dan Jaehyun sudah sepenuhnya mengukung dirinya.

Ciuman ini masih sebehebat tadi, dan Taeyong menikmatinya. Taeyong membawa tangannya ke atas, beralih mengacak rambut Jaehyun dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya. Secara tidak langsung memberi komando untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman.

"N-gghh… mmh…hhh," desah Taeyong begitu Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa canggung tadi hilang, digantikan oleh gairah.

Jaehyun terengah. Ia mendesis saat memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Mulut Taeyong terasa seperti alkohol, tapi lebih manis. Ia bisa mendengar aliran darah dan detakan jantung Taeyong yang begitu cepat, merasakan sensasi kehangatan di kulit dinginnya. Jaehyun memindahkan bibirnya, menuju sepanjang rahang dan leher Taeyong, sepasang taring muncul di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Jaehyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari leher Taeyong. Ia memberikan jilatan dan hisapan di tempat yang terlalui. Tangannya masih mengelus bagian pangkal paha Taeyong yang masih tertutup celana. Bersamaan dengan mengulum telinga kiri Taeyong, berhati-hati agar tidak menggigitnya. Ia menurunkan resleting celana itu dan menurunkannya hingga penis Taeyong terbebas.

Jaehyun berseringai. Ia meraih penis itu di genggamannya dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"A-akh…" Taeyong mengelinjat nikmat, merasa dirinya gila. Dia begitu keras, dengan precum yang sudah menetes. Sentuhan tangan Jaehyun pada penisnya membuatnya gila.

Jaehyun bangkit dan berlutut di lantai, diantara kaki Taeyong yang ia lebarkan. Jaehyun menjilat ujung penis itu dan kemudian 'memakan' benda panjang itu.

"O-hh!" Taeyong mengejang, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, jari-jarinya berada di antara rambut Jaehyun dan mulai menariknya keras setiap kali ujung penisnya menyentuh tenggorokkan Jaehyun. Rasanya luar biasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Ak-kh! O-hh!"

Jaehyun begitu ahli. Dia tahu cara bagaimana memberikan blow job karena ia pernah melakukannya. Bagian yang ia tidak bisa telan ia urut dengan tangannya. Berhati-hati agar taringnya tidak menggores apa yang tengah ia makan. Kaki Taeyong seakan menjepit dan menahan kepalanya. Ia menaik turunkan wajahnya dan memberi service dengan semangat.

"Ak-ku akan... Akh!"

Jaehyun menyeringai begitu melihat tubuh Taeyong melengkung dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan. Ia menarik mulutnya dan menyaksikan cairan putih itu menyembur mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Hhaaahh… hha… hhhhh…" Taeyong terengah lemas.

"Kau seksi," puji Jaehyun.

Ia menggusap pipi Taeyong lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu agar bangkit dan melempar tubuhnya ke lantai dengan begitu kasar.

Taeyong mengeluh sakit, kepalanya membentur lantai. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat Jaehyun melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Pemuda itu menyeringai, dan Taeyong merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu. Karena melihat taring di sudut bibir Jaehyun.

"K-kau…"

"Vampir? Ya."

Mata Taeyong membulat kaget.

Jaehyun melebarkan kaki Taeyong, merangkak dan menindih tubuh Taeyong cepat. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pipi Taeyong sambil mendorong pingulnya dan menggoda penis Taeyong.

Taeyong menutup matanya dan tersentak kecil. Ia takut, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongi jika ia menyukai semua sentuhan Jaehyun. Jaehyun itu vampir dan mereka meminum darah manusia seperti dirinya. Bukan tidak mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir kali dia hidup. Tapi Taeyong tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak waras dengan semua gairah ini.

Jilatan Jaehyun turun dan berakhir menjilat puting Taeyong yang sudah menegang, memberikan banyak service dengan lidah, gigi dan jari hingga Taeyong mendesah keras. Sambil terus menggesekkan penis mereka.

"A-aahhhh, ple-aseeee…. pppppp-leaseee…" Taeyong memohon. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar dengan semua godaan itu. Ia benar-benar terangsng, tapi sebelah tangan Jaehyun menutup ujung penisnya sehingga ia tersiksa, meski baginya ini adalah penyiksaan yang paling ia nikmati dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin semuanya cepat, agar ia bisa meraih puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aku mastermu, panggil aku master."

"M-mashhhterrr― angg…"

Taeyong merasa pandangannya kabur saat tiba-tiba seluruh sentuhan dan perasaan menyenangkan itu hilang. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan membuka mata. Jaehyun duduk, menarik sebelah kakinya bertumpu di bahu dan sebelah lagi melingkari pinggang Jaehyun. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan membiarkan matanya menjelajahi tubuh Taeyong dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau benar-benar seksi."

Taeyong merasa sangat terekspos dan hal yang pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah untuk menutupi diri. Tapi aura dominasi Jaehyun memancar lagi, membuat Taeyong memutuskan jika Jaehyun tidak akan menyukainya. Dan akhirnya ia hanya menunggu perintah dari masternya. Perintah apapun.

Jaehyun membungkuk dan mengangkat pantat Taeyong, membuka belahan itu hingga hole ketat Taeyong terlihat dan menjilatnya tanpa jijik. Ia memainkan lidahnya di situ dan membasahi area itu dengan liurnya.

"AHHH~" Taeyong melonjak nikmat, merasakan lidah basah itu masuk menyusup dalam holenya. Ia mengerang seperti kucing betina dengan wajah begitu merah.

Tapi sama seperti tadi, sentuhan itu tiba-tiba pergi lagi.

Mata Taeyong terbuka menanatap Jaehyun dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Menungging." Perintah Jaehyun.

Taeyong menurunkan kakinya dengan gemetar dan berbalik arah. Menunungging, seperti yang diperintahkan. "OHH~" Taeyong mengerang keras begitu lidah panas dan basah itu kembali. Awalnya hanya menjilat, namun berubah menjadi hisapan kuat. Jaehyun mendorong lidahnya masuk sambil menampar pantat Taeyong keras. Jaehyun sangat senang bisa mempermainkan mainannya hingga seperti ini.

"Menikmatinya sayang?" goda Jaehyun.

"Ahhhh…. A―hhh…" Taeyong merasa lututnya lemas.

Jaehyun menarik lidahnya dan kembali membalik Taeyong agar terlentang. Ini sudah cukup dan ia sudah tidak tahan merasakan hole ketat itu memijat penisnya. Dia meraih pipi Taeyong kasar, membuat sebuah luka memanjang dengan taringnya. Taeyong menjerit, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti jeritan yang datang dari kenikmatan, dibanding dari rasa sakit.

Lee Taeyong seorang masochist? Sepertinya.

Jaehyun menjilat darah di pipi itu dan mengerang nikmat. Darah ini manis, dan enak. Sesuai dengan seleranya. Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya dan melebarkan kaki Taeyong. Menusukkan penisnya begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

"Akkhhhhhhhhhh―"

Dia menyodokkan penisnya dan memukul pantat Taeyong berulang kali sampai pantatnya memerah, suara serak Taeyong terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Akhh… a-a-kh… akh—hhhh….." Taeyong merasa sakit, sakit yang membakar tiap Jaehyun mendorong pinggulnya dan membuat penisnya tertancap. Dia belum pernah merasakan seks semacam ini, yang begitu liar, menyakitkan namun menyenangkan di saat yang sama.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! AHHHH―"

Jaehyun begitu horny sekarang dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali merasa begini saat menyetubuhi seorang manusia. Rengekan sakit Taeyong terdengar begitu merdu. Jaehyun terkekeh. Ia berharap punya cambuk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menghentikan gerakannya.

Taeyong merasakan lengan di pinggangnya, menariknya sehingga mereka berdiri, berlutut di lantai. Jaehyun mulai bergerak lagi dan Taeyong mencengkeram pahanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terus berteriak mengerang dengan begitu keras saat Jaehyun menyodoknya lebih dalam dan cepat, brutal dan kasar. Satu tangan Jaehyun meraba putingnya, memelintir dan mencubit putingnya dengan gemas dan keras. Sebelah tangannya lagi sedang mengocok penisnya, bersamaan dengan setiap sodokannya. Tubuh Taeyong tergolek ke depan dengan tak berdaya.

"Aahhhh! AH! AH! M-massshteeeer ahhhh―"

Dia ingin datang, dia begitu dekat.

Jaehyun memberikan sebuah kecupan di leher Taeyong sampai ke telinganya. "Taeyong…" katanya dengan suara rendah. Dia melambatkan sodokannnya sehingga Taeyong bisa mencerna kata-kata yang akan ia katakana.

"Y-ya?" suara Taeyong bergetar. Antara nikmat dan takut.

"Kau tahu aku vampir kan?"

"Ssssshhhh… y-ya…" Taeyong berkata dengan gemetar. Harusnya ia lari sekarang, merasakan sensasi dingin dari taring yang kini siap menancap di pembuluh darah lehernya. Ia tahu Jaehyun akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan tubuhnya, Jaehyun kembali menyodokkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat, lebih keras dan lebih membuat Taeyong gila. Dan ia hanya berkata dengan nada memohon, "Fasssssterr…"

Benar, sepertinya Taeyong seorang masochist.

Jaehyun menyeringai senang. "As your wish," bisiknya di kulit leher Jaehyun tepat sebelum dirinya menancapkan taringnya di sana.

"AAAAHHHH!" Taeyong menjerit hebat.

Dia datang, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di lehernya saat Jaehyun menghisap darahnya rakus. Rasanya panas. Menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Pandangannya memburam dalam kombinasi rasa sakit dan kenikmatan itu. Tubuhnya melemah dan matanya perlahan tertutup.

"Nggghhh…" Jaehyun merasa pening. Darah manis itu membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat. Ia gemetaran sambil terus menyodok sekaligus menahan tubuh Taeyong yang melemas di pelukannya. Dia masih mengisap leher Taeyong hingga Taeyong benar-benar diambang ketidaksadarannya dengan detakan jantung yang terdengar begitu lemah.

Dua sodokan lagi dan, "Ngh!" Jaehyun memuntahkan cairannya di dalam hole Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengerang dan melepaskan taring dari leher dan pelukannya pada Taeyong, sekaligus mengeluarkan penis miliknya dari lubang Taeyong. Tubuh Taeyong terjatuh menubruk lantai begitu saja, tak berdaya, dengan cairan Jaehyun yang merembes keluar dari pangkal pahanya.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli.

Ia malah menyeringai, menatap tubuh Taeyong yang tergolek di lantai, "Terimakasih sayang," katanya.

Baru kali ini dia merasa puas dan… kenyang.

* * *

Yuta dengan hati-hati membuka pintu. Ten pingsan dan dia ingin melihat keadaan Jaehyun. Jaehyun sedang duduk di salah satu sofa, hanya dengan celana hitamnya, menegak wine. Disini pasti terjadi seks hebat, pikir Yuta saat melihat cairan putih mengotori lantai. Pandangan Yuta jatuh pada ranjang ruangan itu yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda yang tergolek tanpa busana.

"Kenapa dia tidak mati?" heran Yuta.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu, "Dia akan menjadi mainanku"

Yuta bersiul dan mendekati Taeyong, "Dia pasti hebat,"

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Ya. Hebat sekali."

Yuta naik keranjang dan meninding sosok itu. Dia mencium Taeyong yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan sensual dan penuh gairah. Ia melepas resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya, hendak memasukkan penisnya itu pada hole Taeyong yang ada di depannya. Tapi Ia malah terjungkal.

BRUGH!

Itu Jaehyun yang baru saja menendangnya.

"Dia milikku."

"Pelit." gerutu Yuta kesal. Yuta berdiri dan menuju pintu setelah membenarkan celananya lagi diikuti tatapan kemenangan Jaehyun.

"Kau pelit padaku, maka aku juga akan pelit padamu," kata Jaehyun, menyeringai.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang masih belum sadar dan tersenyum, tulus kali ini. Ia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Taeyong lama, "Cepat sadar, sayang,"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[1] Seperti judulnya ini memang remake dari fanfic LuhanxKai yang aku publish dua tahun lalu

[2] Tadinya mau dibuat JaeDo atau JaeTen, tapi aku merasa Taeyong yang lebih cocok so ini aku rubah menjadi JaeYong (lagi)

[3] And still, kenapa semakin hari Jaehyun semakin hot saja? asdfghjkl


End file.
